Imaginary realness
by LuckyLadyCat
Summary: Sometimes, when he felt too much alone and vacant, he would pretend that he had siblings.They were Naruto imaginary brothers. They were his only family. And they were never real. Until……the day Naruto made them real.
1. Chapter zero: Prologue

_Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. If you steal Shiro and Beni from me I'll slink Kyuubi on you._

**Imaginary realness**

**Chapter zero: Prologue**

Uzumaki Naruto was a well known orphan, without any type of family in Konoha village. He also was not very well seen by the villagers. Actually he was hated and despised by them. So much that he was an out cast before he knew what the word meant, or even walked.

He lived and grown up on his own the second he learned to walk. No one taught him anything about living or surviving, or the little silly things of life. He self-taught himself by experience and observing others. But he did not seam to care, always smiling and goofing around. Oh! He also learned to get attention by doing pranks, earning a prankster reputation that no one in Konoha's history would ever challenge.

Sometimes, when he felt too much alone and vacant, he would pretend that he had siblings.

A younger very girly one, with the characteristics of the girls of his classroom all muddle up in a slender boy. He had eyes the shape of the shy Hinata and the colour of the bright Sakura. His white (with lilac highlights) silky hair about Sakura's size and stylized after Ino's and Hinata's hair. His face was the fine structure of Ino's and both his height and body shaped after her, albeit a male her. His skin the cream colour of Sakura's. His personality a mixture between polite Sakura, cheeky Ino and insecure Hinata. His name was Shiro.

An older very macho brother, with the traits of his classmates and Iruka-sensei. Tall, with a good built and tanned like Iruka-sensei. Chouji orange red hair and healthy appetite. Shikamaro frown and lax ways. Kiba's wild hair style mix up with Sasuke's. Grey eyes like Shino, shaped like Sasuke's glaring orbs. Rough looking and tough acting, and as talkative as Shino, yet kind and understanding like Chouji or Iruka-sensei. His name Beni.

They were Naruto imaginary brothers. They were his only family. And they were never real. Until…

…the day Naruto made them real.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Beni** deep **red**; crimson;

**Shiro** white;

**Sensei** respectful way of addressing to one's teacher, or master;

**Next chapter: _Kage no bushin_**


	2. Chapter one: Kage no bushin

_Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. If you steal Shiro and Beni from me I'll slink Kyuubi on you._

**Imaginary realness**

**Chapter one: Kage no bushin**

Today had been a very good day for one Uzumaki Naruto. That is if said boy was a masochist and if he loved sarcasms which he does not.

The day had started with him falling of his bed and landing on his head and one of his arms on his kunai holder. Needless to say that he had to bandage his arm and clean the weapons before rushing off to meet his team. When he got to the nice red bridge, Sakura-chan had lectured on his lateness (although Kaskashi-sensei would not come for another three hours) and clumsiness, while flaunting over Sasuke-teme. Who in turn pointedly ignored her and gave an arrogant smirk to Naruto. Followed by the waiting and the yelling routine of every team meeting because of their sensei usual lateness.

As the day carried on, more and more lovely it became for our young blond genin. They had four D level missions, all in which he got hurt to some extend. From his face scratched by Tora the cat they had to return to its owner; to having the baby Kenji gnaw on his legs and uninjured arm, who they had to babysat for two hours from hell; or falling badly into a pit while searching for a lost item in the forest; and finally being beaten by an angry Sakura-chan because of a commentary on Sasuke-teme in their last mission, which was carry some groceries for an elderly woman. And then came training time, where he was beaten to the ground by a not hurt and fresh Sasuke. But what really took the cake was yet to come.

"Sugokunai! Sasuke-kun! You are the best. That showed that baka not to challenge your superiority."

Sakura said in a dreamy voice. Green eyes glazed over staring at their beloved one. Suddenly turning cold and disgusted as she glances over to her prone team mate.

"Naruto! You stupid baka! Can't you see you'll never reach Sasuke's level! You are so clumsily and stupid. No wonder you are all alone. I bet your family abandoned you so not to deal with your stupidity! HA!"

Then she left without giving him a second glance, running to ask Sasuke-kun on a date. Had she looked back, she would have seen the grinning fox mask break and seen Naruto true face. The face of someone lonely and longing for love, a sad and hard expression of knowing just cruel life and people could be. He was on his hands and keens staring at his retreating team mates. Clenching the dirt under his hands.

Once they left his line of vision, he stood up still clenching his hands. His blue eyes darker and both sad and distant. His face impassive and his body tensed. Sakura had just made his day perfect. The perfect definition of awful, that is. Her careless words had been the last thing he would have liked to hear. She did not know how close to the true she had been. He was abandoned, perhaps also by his blood related family if there was any, and by everyone in the village, even his own team mates. And he did not like being remembered of that. That he was all alone.

Clenching tighter his hands, before unclenching them with a deep sigh. He left the training grounds and headed towards the wrecked apartment he lived in. However in his mind he was already home with his imaginary brothers.

Shiro-chan was calling names at Sakura, which was normal. He didn't like her very much, but today more violently and nastier. He wasn't even apologizing like usually he would. His hair was dishevelled and he was passing on Naruto mindset of his and his brother's living room.

Beni-aniki was not lazing in the sofa or on the floor but leaning on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and a crossed look in his face. Ignoring Shiro-chan tirade with lots of professionalism at doing it. His grey serious eyes staring Naruto with absolute care. His deep and husky voice silencing Shiro's feminine and musical one.

"You have us. And we will not abandon you."

"That is right! So that pink haired bitch can go and get herself killed! She knows shit about us! We'll always be with you Naruto-niisan!"

Agreed Shiro, who stopped passing and was now hugging Naruto. Green eyes filled with determination and love for his brother. Naruto smiled and hugged him back relenting in Shiro's warm. Shiro-chan signs to Beni-aniki to join the hug.

But he gives them a wry smile and leans further back into the door frame. In a clear statement of 'NO WAY'. Shiro roll his eyes, while Naruto gives him a smirk, to which Shiro answers with a grin. Beni understanding the silent messages has a panicking look on his face and tries to escape his younger sibling's evil plans. Only too late as they jump onto him and nock him to ground giving him the hug of doom. Soon enough he his returning their hug back. And then tickling them off him.

Naruto-kun and Shiro-chan are laughing on the ground, tears rolling of their cheeks. As Beni larger form is tickling them mercilessly, while smiling widely. But their happy moment is short lived as Naruto returns abruptly to reality.

Naruto finds himself thrown on his back to the ground; apparently he had bumped into something or someone. Looking up he sees a very disgusted villager yelling at him.

"STUPID KID! Watch where you are going! YOU FILTHY MONSTER!"

Kicking the blond boy in the stomach, before the leaving muttering about stupid monsters and the like. The boy carefully stands up holding his stomach. He quickly leaves to his apartment without spacing out until he got there. Inside he sits in his bed and leave reality for his invented world.

This time Shiro-chan is sitting quietly in a chair, while Beni-aniki is lying on the sofa tossing a kunai up and down like a toy. When Naruto enters the room Shiro-chan checks Naruto-niisan before hugging him. Naruto pats the younger boy head and kisses his forehead in an apoplectic way. He knows how sensitive his little brother gets. Beni-aniki keeps on playing with his kunai, and then swiftly flings it at a Konoha painting in the room in between the Yondaime eyes.

Moving away from the white haired boy, and towards the often abused painting, Naruto removes the kunai and tosses it back to it owner. Who catches it and continues to toss it up and down. Beni-aniki did not talk but certainly expressed his anger the only way he would, abusing the poor painting. The second Naruto moved away, Beni hurls the kunai again, this time it stuck in the Saidaime nose. Shiro-chan is the one who removes the kunai and flips it back at Beni-aniki, as Naruto-niisan is now sitting on the table reading some scrolls.

"What are you reading Naruto-niisan?"

Green eyes wonder with curiosity, peeking over the blonds shoulder. The sound of kunai meeting canvas sounds a third time, as the prone red head hurled the kunai right on the heart of the Konoha symbol in the Hokage tower. The scrolls Naruto-niisan was currently reading were on chakra proprieties and on kage no bushin. On a blank paper he was writing down some notes. His blue eyes were completely focused on his work, not even noticing the pouting boy leaning on his shoulder, until he snatches the paper off his hands.

"Hey! Give that back otouto-chan!"

"No way! Not until you tell me what this all about Naruto-niisan!"

The younger boy says form behind the armchair. Naruto-niisan gives him a warning glare to which the bratty boy stick his tongue out in response. The older of the three is watching them with a sluggish frown. Walking in measured steps towards Shiro-chan, the unhappy blond sighs half way there when Beni-aniki gives him an intrigued glance. He also wants to know what had his nakanoani so unusually concentrated on. And Beni-aniki can be more aggravating than Shiro-chan on sugar high when he wants something, like now.

"Just revising my ninja techniques. I need to know them really well so I can use them to the best of their abilities on any situation."

Beni-aniki leaves the sofa and sits in the arm chair where Shiro-chan is hiding behind. In a show of strength he grabs the squeaking young boy behind the chair and pulls him to his lap, before taking the paper of the boy's hands and reads it. Lifting an eyebrow in a sarcastic way, he stares back at Naruto-kun.

"Is that all?"

"Err… Yes! That's all! OK! Give me the paper back."

"Naruto…"

The stare intensifies making both Naruto-kun and Shiro-chan uncomfortable. Naruto-kun because he is the one receiving it, Shiro-chan because he is still on Beni-aniki lap and therefore feels Beni-aniki riled up aura. Sifting uneasy in his elder brother lap, taking small glances between the two boys as the staring contest carries on. Meanwhile Naruto is sweating under the pissed off glare of his big brother. The tension is edge cutting in the imaginary room.

"I am just thinking about tweaking a bit some techniques and see what it does. No big deal!"

Naruto-kun says in an exasperated tone. Shifting his arms up in a sign of surrender. Beni-aniki had that glare skill down to perfection. No one could resist it for long. He would make a good interrogator. Nevertheless, Beni-aniki did not release his hostage. This could be the paper or Shiro-chan, depending on your perception of the situation. He is twirling the paper in one hand, while the other is resting over Shiro-chan head. Without easing the glare on Naruto, he speaks in his low and gruff voice.

"This is not JUST tweaking with a jutsu. Naruto-otouto this is creating something out of nothing. This is insane."

"Well maybe I am insane! Because none of you are real! No mater how much I wish you were! It's is all fake!"

"Naruto-niisan…"

Green orbs start to leak tears as its owner image begins to fade. Sock and sadness fill the red headed male as he also fades with the cosy living room. And Naruto wakes up sitting in his empty bedroom crying enraged tears. Mumbling to himself, hugging his legs.

"I'm all alone… I'm all alone… they are not real… I'm all alone…"

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Beni** deep **red**; crimson;

**Shiro** white;

**Sensei** respectful way of addressing to one's teacher, or master;

**Sugokunai**cool;

**Baka:** jerk; stupid;

**(O)Niisan:** cute from of saying elder brother;

**Aniki** one's senior; elder brother;

**Otouto:** younger brother;

**Nakanoani** middle brother;

**Chan:** cute way of addressing girls, little kids, and family;

**Teme**: rude way of saying you; bastard;

**Kun:** polite way of addressing people with some intimacy, usually for boys;

**Next chapter: _Proving Insanity_**


	3. Chapter two: Proving Insanity

**LLC: **Thank you for those of you who sent reviews. If anyone is interested I have done a drawing of Shiro that is posted on DeviantArt. For details check my profile.

_Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. If you steal Shiro and Beni from me I'll slink Kyuubi on you._

**Imaginary realness**

**Chapter two: Proving Insanity**

Having cried himself to a dreamless sleep, the young Naruto sleep in the following day. Luckily it was his day off. But even if it was not, his sensei would have been later than him anyway. Blinking open his still puffy eyes from crying, he got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom. After using the facilities and brushing his teeth, the boy sat down on the only chair in the kitchen area, waiting for the instant ramen to cook.

The apartment was silent. Sure there was noise coming from the streets and birds shrieking outside. However the place, the house was still, empty. Like it always is, Naruto would say. But he had yet to say anything since he fell asleep. He ate his food quietly and quickly. Without making much noise he throws the cup out and takes a lose sheet of paper from the floor. Grabbing a bush and some ink he starts writing down what he had been cooking up in his mind for a while.

A few hours later one could find Naruto still writing in the same position. Only the number of papers and ink splotches would indicate that he actually had been doing more than just sitting there. Lots of scattered papers had been tossed in a ball behind him; others had some part of the writing scratched out, and all had ink spots and were grubby. Letting go of the bush and stretching his arms over his head, the blond kid moves away from the kitchen table.

The only window his small apartment has is a shabby tiny window with most of its glass panels cracked or missing. The view however is beautiful as it overlooks the Hokage Mountain and Tower as well as a bit of the surrounding forest. Naruto loves to glaze out from his window. The angle from which he sees the Hokages faces on the mountain, gives the illusion that the serious face of the Yondaime is actually smiling. Instead of the serious frown he offers to the rest of the village. Or at least that is what Naruto thinks. It the same view he has in a painting in the illusionary living room in his mind. The painting that Beni-aniki loves to abuse and Shiro-chan to look at.

Thinking about his imaginary brothers makes the boys blue eyes glow sad. They have been a part of him since before he was an academy student. They were not always like they are now. For a long time they did not have names or faces, they were just voices that comforted and cheered him. Then he began to give them a face and a name. At some point they had actually been the representation of his parents, but that only hurt him more.

So he decided to make them his brothers. The serious gruff voice his aniki and the sweet and caring voice his otouto. He had always associated them with the colours dark red and white, therefore he called them Beni and Shiro. They only got their definitive form on his last academy year. The only changes that happen after that were on their clothes and that they aged. Shiro-chan clothes were designed after Ino's and Sakura's; he had a dark pink undershirt and shorts, covered by a beige chinese style shirt and skirt with white trimming. On the front of the skirt and on the back of the beige shirt the Uzumaki symbol was sewed. He also had arms covers in black as well as keen length black ninja boots. Beni's wore clothes resembling Kiba or Shino, he wore his navy blue coat with red seams, unzipped and wore dark grey pants like Zabuza's who Naruto met on the wave mission. He had a fish net undershirt and standard ninja sandals. On his coat on both arms and back was the Uzumaki symbol embroidered.

Naruto also created the room in his mind where they could meet. It was a snug living room with a sofa (that Beni-aniki generally occupies), two soft armchairs, a dinning table with four chairs, a coffee table in front of the sofa, a carpet in bright colours, a door from where Naruto comes in, some photo frames, the mistreated painting, and a bookshelf jam-packed with scrolls. The room was curiously round without windows and the walls colour changed with Narutos mood.

The photos were happy memories from the outside world (like Iruka-sensei taking him out for ramen), and the painting was Narutos window view. But the scrolls were something unbelievable. They, for lack of better term, were Narutos knowledge. All the ninja jutsus he knew; all the lessons he had at academy; all the tidy bits of information Kaskashi-sensei or others told him; every book he ever read, the ones he could and the ones he sneak out of the library; everything he knew. Naruto might not be a bookworm, or overly bright, half due to his mask and the other half due to the lack of interest in his many senseis in educating him and himself in studying. But he had an excellent memory, well he had created an excellent way to access the memories and information he needed from his brain. The down side was that he had to 'leave' the real world to do it. Space out. Or concentrate in deep silence, entering in a trance. As he was doing a while ago.

In spite of having a memory to die for, that did not make him anymore intelligent. Naruto knowledge was small and he was bad at following the rules of logic. He was good at cranking up with odd plans that had immediate or almost immediate results on battle or dire situations. But then how did he come up with his memorable pranks? Add a bit of mischievous half assed ideas with some hours of careful planning, mix them cunningly into action and wait for it to cook. In others words, he studied the place and or the people he wanted to prank and planed out the practical joke. He would then put the prank to action and enjoy. But it usual took time and patience no one would say the boy had.

Unknown to many people, even to the Hokage, young Naruto had pulled a lot more pranks on the village than he was blamed for. Because sometimes he made sure not to be caught or accused, sometimes it wasn't for attention or fun, it was payback for a particular mean discrimination. He made them untraceable, or made them look like an accident or a freak of nature. They were more elaborated and craftier, took more planning and work and often the ones he liked the less. Not because, them did not work, but because they did.

An example would be the one he pulled on the butcher who refused to sell him even scraps, the man had said that not even if all his meat was rotten would he sell it to him. Naruto did just that. The fresh meat the man got would overnight get rotten on the fizzer. Soon the man ran out of business, he had no idea why this was happening to him, the meat would just get rotten in the second it entered the shop. Naruto dropped by on the last day the man had the shop opened to ask if the man would sell him the meat. The butcher did not. He kicked (literally) the boy out of the shop. The man's family broke apart and he left Konoha. Naruto never stopped blaming himself for that.

The man never notice that near the display and in the fizzer was a small open bottle with an odd liquid for they were so well hidden. The liquid that by the end of the month was almost gone, was a poison that anbu used to dispose the dead bodies of nuke-nins, it accelerated decomposition of corpses. Naruto had found that in a dry ambient the vapour of it also had the same proprieties only a bit weaker (and technically the meat at a butcher is already decomposing, frizzing the meat only slows the process) but still rotting the meat in a very short time.

Putting his pranks and their stories aside, Naruto had been plotting an insanity of the size of Kyuubi. However, after all the hours he had spent on planning he found some big snags with his plan. He needed more information. And the only place the information he needs is in Hokage tower, more specifically in the forbidden of seals scrolls. Meaning he had to 'borrow' it again. It would be more difficult than last time, yet he was certain he could pull it off.

Staring through his window outside, he could tell that he had still a few hours before sunset. Moving towards the mess in the kitchen table, he began to pick and tidy the papers. Using a small lose rope to tie the papers together, and setting them aside as he continue cleaning the apartment. The empty ramen cups, the papers balls and other rubbish were sent to the garbage can. Scrolls, books, and others stuff were placed in their proper site. Clothes were separated, clean from dirty, the last put in a corner to be washed. He tried to dust and clean the rooms using an old t-shirt as a duster. When the house was as tidy as it was going to get, the sun was not yet close to set. Eyeing the mountain of dirty clothes he set himself to do the laundry.

Using a sheet to carry the clothes bagged inside along with soap, the blond left the apartment and headed to a small river in the forest. He walked with the bag of clothes over roof tops and through the gates, he took the forest ground paths to the stream. There he began washing with the soap his clothes in the water. After a bit he created three Kage no bushin to help him. While doing the laundry the four blonds sang loudly the ramen song. Yes, the ramen song…

"Ramen ….! Everybody loves ramen…! Miso! Pork! Beef! Shrimp! Chicken! Special deluxe for everybody! Ramen! Rammeeeenn! …"

Amen. Carrying on, the clothes were soon all washed and dripping wet. Naruto dismissed his clones. Using a skill that he acquired during the first years of beatings and being left in the rain, he used his chakra to dry his clothes. He piled them and spread his chakra in to them thinking of dry and safe. The heap glowed yellow with his chakra working. Better than an expensive dry cleaner, the clothes got all dry, warm and soft. Bundling everything in the sheet again Naruto returned home.

The sun was about to set when he arrived to the apartment. It was a big heap of clothes after all. Putting the clothes away, he takes a shower. Coming out of the bathroom he dresses in his usual outfit. Then he sits on the floor he had cleared earlier. His plan begins.

He creates four kage no bushin. Three he orders to henge into three bandits he recalls to have been working for the evil Gatou. Those he sends them off into the dusk. While he and the fourth clone stay in the apartment, waiting. All was now in the clones hands.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The henge clones move stealthy in the dark shadows of nightfall. They are closing in on the Hokage tower from different directions. Once they reached the outer walls of the tower they use their knowledge of the place to enter. They look out for the guards and the aids or others workers in the tower so not run into them. Creeping unseen towards the Hokage library, that is right next to the Hokage office. But the old man is not there now. There is a council meeting happening at the moment. Naruto knew this because the old man had complained the day before about it.

Two of the clones enter the room. The last keeps watch outside in the shadows. The two inside worked around the alarms systems. Mizuki did not know of the second alarm system that had alert the Hokage, about Naruto taking the scroll the first time. Naruto had only noticed it when revising his memories. But after bypassing them in his mind thousands times his clones could do this blindfolded. Carefully one clone reaches to the scroll. The other is occupied with the alarms. Confirming the ID of the scroll, the clone takes the scroll to a desk in the room and opens it. Reading it quickly and smoothly as he could. They are on a tight schedule once the meeting ends everything must return to its former place. A little bit after they hear the 'POP' sound of a clone disappearing, this is the sign. The clone with the scroll places it rapidly in its earlier position. The clone with the alarms set them up again and the two 'POP' out of existence.

A few seconds later the Hokage passes through the hall and enters his office. Unaware of what had occurred in the room next door.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

On the other side of the village in a small apartment two identical blond boys are grinning manically.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Beni:** deep **red**; crimson;

**Shiro:** white;

**Sensei:** respectful way of addressing to one's teacher, or master;

**Sugokunai:** cool;

**Baka:** jerk; stupid;

**(O)Niisan:** cute form of saying elder brother;

**Aniki:** one's senior; elder brother;

**Otouto:** younger brother;

**Nakanoani:** middle brother;

**Chan:** cute way of addressing girls, little kids, and family;

**Teme:** rude way of saying you; bastard;

**Kun:** polite way of addressing people with some intimacy, usually for boys;

**Next chapter: _Approving Insanity_**


	4. Chapter three: Approving Insanity

**LLC:** Once again thanks to all that sent reviews. I am not making Naruto super smart, just pointing out that he has to have some smarts to come out with his crazy ideas. And yes, I am making use of the more up to date manga, in relation to the kage no bushin information transfer.

_Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. If you steal Shiro and Beni from me I'll slink Kyuubi on you._

**Imaginary realness**

**Chapter three: Approving Insanity**

The plan had been a success. The missing information had been collect. Naruto had, not long ago realized that whatever his clones experienced, the things they saw, heard, felt(thankfully they disappear immediately they are hit without pain), sensed; was send back to him once the clones was dismissed, with the clones remaining chakra. This knowledge had come in handy tonight. Now, he had all the required pieces of the puzzle, it was only a matter of fitting them together. For that reason the last kage no bushin would help. After all two heads think better than one. Sitting face to face, the two identical blonds began brainstorming.

They were going to retreat in to their mindscape, into a thinking room as Naruto liked to call it, where nor Beni-aniki or Shiro-chan could enter. Basically the room was a plainer version of the living room, no photos or paintings, just the bookcase with scrolls and a desk (and a chair obviously). Round, no windows and one door. The perfect place to mull over the most tedious but necessary subjects, or insane schemes without his imaginary brothers interference. They act sometimes too much like consciences to him, apart form his own annoying conscience, which he ignores most of the time. Like now.

On the desk both blonds, found the stack of papers Naruto had been working on the greater part of the day. They would both study what they had so far and integrate or alter it with the new information. Then the clone would be dismissed and Naruto would compare notes. This would take a while.

It was dawning in Konoha village and still the two boys were sitting on the floor with frowning faces. Maybe that is why Shikimaro is so smart, he is always frowning. Or maybe not. Naruto had fixed many of the gaps in the project, but some stupid issues were being difficult to deal with. Inside both mindscapes, the desks were drowning under open scrolls and lose papers, the ground was littered with papers and scrolls and the boy's inner selves were looking pretty trashed. Suddenly the clones vanished in a cloud of smoke, and a load of information storms into Naruto overworked brain.

Jolting awake from his trance with a sudden killer headache. Naruto grips his head while mumbling nonsense. Trying to get up too quickly on his stiff legs he falls back on his ass. Now with a sore ass, besides a spitting headache and his entire body numb form being too long in the same position, Naruto was cussing at the world. Letting go of his head, he uses his arms to help himself up, slowly. Once on his feet, although holding for dear life to the window frame, he tries to focus his blue eyes on the clock as he is seeing everything spinning around him.

"ARGH! Stupid room, stop moving!"

Finally able to focus his eyes, and making the world stop shifting, much to his satisfaction, he sees the time.

"OH SHIT! Sakura-chan is going to kill me!"

Yep, he was late. He was really late. Well not really, really late. Kakashi-sensei would be without a doubt later than him. But he was already half an hour late for the team meeting. On normal days it took him less than ten minutes to reach the bridge. But today with his body all sore and the headache, he just knew he it would take him longer. Moving with a renewed strength he straps the kunai holder to his leg, puts the pouch on his trousers back, takes a ninja energy bar and stuffs it in his mouth before dashing out of his house. Turning back because he forgot to close the door and rushing off again towards the team meeting spot.

It took him twelve minutes to reach the bridge. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan were already there, she was ranting about this and that, while he was ignoring her. Kakashi-sensei was nowhere in sight. The moment, the very second, Naruto stepped in their line of sight, the Sakura volcano erupted.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA! YOU'RE LATE! If you think acting like sensei, and coming late is gonna make you cooler, you are SO mistaken."

The raging bull, sorry I meant to say girl, comes running to Naruto and promptly sent him flying with her horns, I mean fists. Landing head first in front of Sasuke-teme, the fox-boy lifts his abused head and spits dirt out. Getting up a second time that day, off the floor. Sasuke-teme, meanwhile watched without apparent interest his team mates interaction, only lifting one eyebrow in response when the blond landed in front of him. However in his head he was repeating to himself, 'Never piss Sakura off'.

"Oi, dope! Got lost in your way here?"

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!"

Naruto glares the raven boy, while holding his throbbing head with one hand, trying to ease the pain or the dizziness away. Sakura, who had been recovering from the run and powered punch to Naruto, comes panting angrily towards the boys. She was about to deliver another punch on Narutos head for cussing her Sasuke-kun, when Naruto fell to the ground holding his head and giving small wines. The insult forgotten, she crouches down and grabs the blond's hands with concern. Sakura knew that Naruto could take more than just one of hers punches, and that he would never let himself look this weak in front of Sasuke-kun.

"Hey… Naruto. What is the matter with you? I didn't hit that hard!"

Sakura's whispered in a soft tone. Sasuke was frowning and was a bit, a tiny bit, smaller than an atom he said to himself, worried. It wasn't usual of the dope to do this. Naruto however was in hell. His head was killing him, the pain had multiplied as soon as he had stood up. He couldn't think, every insignificant noise was harsh to his hears, the ground was blurry and even Sakura-chan beautiful voice was painful. He did not notice he was griping his head or that he was pitifully wining like a kicked kit. Sakura threw a worried glance at Sasuke, Naruto was not responding and in obvious agony.

The pain was too much, it was blinding him, and he could not hear anything expect the thundering of his own heartbeat. Then the world faded away. Fainting due to the pain, he falls forward, only not hitting his head on the ground again because Sakura-chan was holding his head and Sasuke-teme quick reflexes. The instant they saw the blond body become limp, Sakura held his hands and head harder, while Sasuke shoot his arms around the smaller boy torso. A quick understanding passed between the two remaining genins, and they carefully positioned the boy's arms around their shoulders and carried him to Konoha hospital.

Two hours later, team seven sensei would arrive to find none of his subordinates. Merely shrugging his shoulders, he sits on the bridge rail reading his book. They probably were trying to make him wait like he did to them. Fair enough. Now he had a good excuse to force them on a particularly rigid (cruel) training exercise as punishment.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

On their way to the hospital, they meet Iruka-sensei, who was headed for his morning classes. The tanned chuunin almost had a fit when he saw the pass out boy. Throwing responsibilities out of the windows (not literally, but I bet his responsibilities would run out of the classroom through the window in a short while), he takes Naruto from the genins shoulders and carries him in his back the rest of the way to the hospital. Rushing in, with the boy secured on his back and followed by Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun, Iruka demanded immediate medical attention for Naruto.

"Naruto needs a medic this instant! And you better get one here fast or else I don't know what I will do!"

No one can pull seriously angry like Iruka-sensei, a bed was hurriedly brought for the unconscious boy and a medic to exam him. Naruto is taken away by the medical staff and they are told to wait in the waiting room. They sit on the uncomfortable chairs in the room in the following order. The pink-haired girl is playing nervously with her dress, staring at the ground. The boy was glaring at the wall, his back tensed. The most devastated of the three is Iruka, who had his hair dishevelled, his eyes staring at the door leading to the reception, clenching and unclenching his hands while sitting straight on his chair.

Under his breath Iruka was mumbling curses and revenges against who, or what caused his favourite troublemaker to black out like that. Curiously, he kept on blaming Kakashi-teme and the freaking stupid fur ball. More Kakashi than the Kyuubi, because he could easily hurt Kakashi if he wanted and the Kyuubi would be harder. So unfocused on world he was, that he had forgotten about the two kids with him. Sasuke had half heard Iruka-sensei rambling. Getting in a half stupor at the fact that, yes, Iruka-sensei knew a lot of swear words, and really did not like Kakashi-sensei. However a thought made him knit his brow together as he turned to his academy teacher. Sakura kept on guilty tripping herself on his other side, in silence.

"Iruka-sensei…"

The man keeps on staring ahead without giving any sign of having heard him, the girl blinks her eyes coming out of a daze with the broken silence.

"…didn't you have classes right now?"

"Classes?..."

The man blinks owlish at the raven-haired boy, as if he had grown a second head and was spiting lava out of his mouth. The girl eyes widen in realization. As the boy stares his former teacher harder waiting for him to snap out and become a responsible man again. This time Sakura speaks to the older man in a polite tone.

"Yes, classes! Iruka-sensei did you warn the academy that you weren't going? I wonder if the got a substitute teacher to give your lectures today."

"Lectures… OH! NO! I completely forgot my classes. I bet they have all run off from the classroom by now. I have to go. But I'll be back soon."

Standing up in a flash, the chuunin waves them a quick good-bye as he races towards the ninja academy. The two twelve years old blink incredulously at the vanishing man. He truly cares deeply for Naruto. So deeply that he overlooks everything else at the mention of Naruto being hurt. Shifting a bit in her seat, Sakura looks back at the ground.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun… for Iruka-sensei, Naruto is more than a student, isn't it? More like a kid brother or son. Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

He answers half heartily. Even if he agrees with the impossible girl. She did not try to make any type of conversation afterwards. They waited for any one to give them news about their annoying team mate. Some time after a nurse comes in looking for Iruka.

"He had to go to the academy. But he said he would be back soon. Do you know what happen to Naruto?"

Sakura jumped out her seat and asked the nurse. Although, Sasuke did not leave his seat, he straighten himself and stared at the chubby nurse. The said nurse, made a small grimace, as if not comfortable at giving them the status of their team mate. Sighing, at the unshed tears that started to fill the girl green eyes, she yields.

"He is not in a death or life situation, dear. I just would rather have Umuino-san here before going into details about Uzumaki-san condition. It's a bit unusual."

Both genins eyes widen at the statement. Of course anything that happens with Naruto is never usual. That moment Iruka-sensei walks in. He appears relaxed, but his closed fits are a clear give away. He joins the two females, worry written in bold in his face.

"Good timing Umuino-san. I came just in to speak to you. Uzumaki-san is not in a life risking condition, but we fear he might be exhausting himself dangerously. He had no physical problems; to put it bluntly he passed out because of a killer migraine. He may not have been sleeping enough, doing too many jutsus that demand a great amount of concentration, or training himself into chakra depletion. If not all that together. It would be advisable to have a responsible adult keep a close eye on him. More episodes like this could eventually kill him."

"I understand. I'll personally watch him more carefully now on. Does he need to stay the night or…"

"He is awake. We gave him a heavy painkiller. He can leave right now, but he is to go home and spend the next weak resting. No training. No missions. No parties. He needs to relax and rest."

Iruka nodded in agreement with the nurse. Sakura was gaping, blaming herself, if she had not hit him in the head, he wouldn't have fainted. Sasuke was also gasping for a different reason, the dope was training so hard it was straining him. Wiping the shock from his face with his trademark frown, Sasuke had the nagging felling they were forgetting something.

The hospital discharged Naruto, who Iruka-sensei lecture on 'knowing one's limitations'. Both his team mates told him to rest or face some bloody harm (well Sakura-chan did), and that they would see him in a week. Naruto was escorted to bed by Iruka-sensei, literally. The chuunin even tucked him in bed and asked him not to do anything brash like this again. Iruka said he had to leave because he still had some things to do at school, and that he would come by at dinner time with ramen. Naruto, defiantly was not going to bed at 3 pm.

After Iruka-sensei left, the blond hopped out of his bed. His head felt much better after the eyeshot he got in the hospital and he felt energised again. Sitting on the floor as he had the past night he went over the writings on the now organised desk of the thinking room. In less than fifteen minutes the blond was grinning. That eyeshot had really helped him a lot. Remember those stupid holes his plan had? They were now fixed.

First he decided to make a small test. He was going to create a special kage no bushin. The clones would be able to get hurt and heal until it died like normal person leaving a body behind or until Naruto dismissed him. Picking his thumb with his teeth, he begins to draw in blood some seals in on the floor. Then he begins to make the kage no bushin seals sequence expect in the end he puts both hands over the bloody floor. Chakra rush out of Naruto, and soon an identical boy in lying on the floor. Taking a kunai out, Naruto stabs one of the clones hand.

"HEY! That bloody hurt baka!"

The clone shouts holding his wounded, and already healing hand to his chest. But the original could care less. The clone did not disappear, the clone was as real as Naruto. Sure, it had taken a lot of his chakra to do it, but it had worked. His project had begun to show profits. Remembering that Iruka would be there too soon for him to complete his plan, Naruto dismisses his clone. Abruptly the very hand he had stabbed on the clone was bleeding and repairing it self. Side-effect, anything that had happen to his dismissed clones happens to him, expect if they died. Because the clone chakra would not return to him unlike when he dispels them.

Cleaning the blood off the floor and cleaning his hand Naruto gets back in bed. After all Iruka-sensei said he would bring ramen. And the painkiller was making him sleepy. At 3.45 pm Uzumaki Naruto was sound asleep.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

The sun was about to set and still the jounin was sitting on the rail of the bridge waiting for his young genins to appear. He closes his book and jumps down.

"Had I gotten the dates wrong? Had we agreed to meet somewhere else? Did they forget about me?"

The sound of the breeze rushing through the trees and one chirping bird answered Hatake Kakashi questions. Pouting, although not very visible because of his face mask. The genius ninja stomps his foot in a tantrum.

"THEY FORGOT ABOUT ME!"

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Beni:** deep **red**; crimson;

**Shiro:** white;

**Sensei: **respectful way of addressing to one's teacher, or master;

**Sugokunai:** cool;

**Baka:** jerk; stupid;

**(O)Niisan:** cute form of saying elder brother;

**Aniki: **one's senior; elder brother;

**Otouto:** younger brother;

**Nakanoani:** middle brother;

**Chan:** cute way of addressing girls, little kids, and family;

**Teme:** rude way of saying you; bastard;

**Kun:** polite way of addressing people with some intimacy, usually for boys;

**San:** polite form of addressing people without familiarity, or with respect;

**Next chapter:_ Family Reunion_**


	5. Chapter four: Family Reunion

**LLC:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to **causeiambetta** for being my beta reader, and for the great help. For the record, _dudete. _I hope to answer all your question in the story. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Naruto is propriety of Masashi Kishimoto and associates. Kyuubi will snack on you if you even think on stealing Beni and Shiro… and or other originals._

**Imaginary realness**

**Chapter four: Family Reunion**

It was raining flying pigs, all types of frogs and men (men!? I think I have heard the song _its raining men_ too many times…) in Konoha village. The apocalypse was commencing. Sandaime was dancing in a purple tutu with the council elders, each wearing an orange spandex and huge bright blue top hat. Maito Gai was screaming that he hated youth and speaking like a sane person, also dressed as sane person. The crazy special kunoichi Anko was covered up head to toe in un-sexy, not see through clothes, and doing charity jobs. Sarutobi Asuma wasn't smoking and was currently eating his cigarettes. Everyone was running for their lives. Or not.

Copycat Kakashi was on time.

The two stunned students pinched themselves in disbelief. Sakura even shook her head and looked behind her to make sure that nothing like the first paragraph had happen to her home town. Sasuke merely stared with wide eyes at his sensei. No, it was not raining pigs, frogs, men, or actual rain. Sandaime was not dancing with the council. And Maito Gai was still (sadly) himself as well as Anko and Asuma. It was not 'The End.' Only for once their sensei was on time for team meeting.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei!"

The more talkative of the genin said in a polite tone. On closer inspection, not only was their teacher on time as he was not reading or holding his book. Both genin pinched themselves and glanced back at the village again. Something really bad was going to happen. Something hellish was about to befall them, and it was not a pesky Naruto. Unknown to both of them, they had the same thought flashing in their heads. 'Maybe I should take the week off like Naruto.'

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke-chan! So good of you to come!"

The positively cheerfully creepy tone of the silver haired man made the genin tense and ready to flee. The one eye staring them with a wicked glint became sharper. They could just imagine the evil smile Kakashi was giving them underneath his face mask. Sasuke's face became blanker as panic set in. With Naruto's little blackout and waiting in the hospital they completely forgot about the team meeting with their sensei. And apparently their sensei did not like being forgotten. Sakura's forced smile disappeared for a 'oops' expression. Which quickly transformed into a 'oh crap' one. She had come to the same realization.

"It seams that Naruto-chan is running late. How bad for him."

The wicked glint in the jounin eye got brighter. Sasuke would have cringed at the unpleasant vibes Kakashi-sensei was emitting had he had less control over himself. Sakura's eyes lost a bit of their light, thinking of Naruto and the punch she gave him. Without raising her eyes to her teacher, she spoke monotonously:

"Naruto isn't coming. He collapsed yesterday and we took him to hospital. He was given a one week sick leave, Kakashi-sensei."

"He collapsed?"

The wickedness left their sensei in a blink. His usual nonchalant attitude tinted with a bit of curiosity replacing the cold cheerful polite one before. Glancing from one student to the other in a slow and questioning way, Kakashi finally trained his eye on Sasuke. Sasuke had relaxed somewhat when Kakashi-sensei had reverted to is normal self, only to tense again when the man probed him with his one eye. A grunt left him, and grumpily he answered the scarecrow man.

"Hn. The dope trained himself to his body limit. Iruka-sensei took him home."

"Why was he with you?"

"We ran into him on our way."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

The two genin did not answer. The malicious glint returned to their sensei's eye, and he seamed to loom over them. So much for the sympathy card. Shakily, the young flower lifted her eyes to her teacher, and gave him the most sincere apologetic smile she could pull under the pressure.

"Hum... With all the commotion with Naruto and Iruka-sensei, we kinda forgot to tell you."

"And the meeting that I was waiting for you… and that AS your teacher I should have been the first informed for this. Not your EX-teacher."

If the wicked vibrations the jounin was sending before were bad, now they were terrifying. They did not need to imagine the evil smile their teacher had, they could almost see it. The temperature around them dropped a few degrees. The air was charged with static electricity, sparks cracking here and there. Did I mention that Hakate Kakashi hated being forgotten? Yep, I'm glad that I'm not those two genin. For they had just signed up for the worst training exercises known. Ones the devil himself would not make his tortured souls go through. Smiling like the madman he is, copycat Kakashi spoke in very strained voice.

"Well, seeing as our team is a member short, we can't go on missions this week. But don't worry! We'll use this time for some team bonding exercises!"

"…bonding…"

"…exercises?"

The frowning raven haired boy began, and the concerned green eyed girl finished asking. Their sixth sense kicks in, warning them of dire dangers ahead. Maybe it was the uncanny glint their sensei eye had? Maybe it was rope he held in his hands? Probably it was both but they just knew their future was very bleak. Poor genins! The scarecrow Kakashi was going to get them. Oh the horror! The terror! The monstrosity! What will Kakashi-sensei do to them?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Twin screams of horror ripped throughout the village, awaking unwilling dreamers or making early risers jump in fright. No one wished to find out exactly what had made those poor souls screech out in such pain. One of the rudely awaken sleepers was Uzumaki Naruto, who jumped out of his bed and fell butt first into the ground. Now wide awake and with a sore ass, one could find him spiting curses out of his mouth while untangling himself off his sheets. Dishing the bed layers, he began his usual morning routine. Going to the bathroom and having a cup ramen for breakfast.

"Who was screaming this early in the morning? They sounded a lot like Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. Naaaah. That bastard can't scream, it's impossible for his vocal cords!"

A foxy grin grew in the blond face when he pictured his rival screeching like a girl in a high pinched voice. The image evolved so that the said boy was not only screaming like a girl, he was dressed in the most girly dress his mind could produce, as well. Dressed in pink and soft blue with lots of laces and bows and layers, oh how pretty Sasuke-teme looked in kinky fuchsia pink boots, screaming because he had broken a nail. Naruto could not help but laugh at the picture his wild imagination came up with. He was almost rolling on the floor in laughter. Almost, for he had things to do and people to meet, and no time for that.

With the blink of an eye, his expression went from extremely amused to completely serious. He knew what he had to do. The first and second stage of his plan had gone very smoothly, but the most dangerous and painstaking final stage was now beginning. Phase one; get information and sort it out. Phase two; craft and test the new jsutu. Phase three; implement the tested jsutu along with the required alteration. Now this was dangerous because he need the fur ball chakra to pull it off. Painstaking because he had to be very meticulous and coordinated to get the desired results. The knowledge that he would, probably, have a headache to rival his last one at the end of all this, was not comforting either. But when he measured the plus against the odds. The reward was too immense to even compare. Naruto was doing this, there was no stepping out. That's his nindo.

Putting on his usual orange clothes, the blond menace leaves his house. He left a normal Kage no bushin to replace him, just in case Iruka-sensei or someone else came by. He also quickly henge's into his female counterpart, wearing a cheeky orange chinese style dress with light blue hugging shorts and standard sandals. Naruto's destination was an abandoned shrine a little ways in the forest surrounding Konohagure. The fox statues and designs that decorate the temple explained why it was in its pitiful state. He only knew of this place because during his childhood he had hidden in it when he got chased by angry mobs. Ever since he would come here time to time to clean and pray. It was a peaceful and soothing place, but right now he was headed there because it was empty of life and forgotten. The ideal place for the final phase of his project.

When Naruto arrived, he scanned the area for any unwanted visitors. Finding no one around, he dropped the illusion and entered the inner shrine. Anything of value had been long ago stolen and the temple was empty of furniture. His irregular visits had, however, kept it in a sturdy condition and half assed clean. Sure, there were holes in the roof, broken floor broads and more holes in the walls. But those had been things beyond his ability to repair. Repairs means money and money was never enough if you were Uzumaki Naruto. He barely survived with the short allowances he got and the 'special' prices meant only for him. His last visit had not been too long ago and the sheet of dust was not very thick.

Naruto began cleaning an area on the floor, there wasn't much to clean but he did not want to take any more risks. Once done, he bites his thumb and began to precisely draw the seals on the floor. He makes two circles of seals and then joined them to a third and smaller circular seal in between. He had to bite his thumb several times to keep the constant blood flow. He stops and examines his work, checking for any flaw and not finding one. Standing in front of the smaller circle, facing the whole array of seals, his hands moving to make the necessary hands seals. Naruto's face is set in determination, his blue eyes slowly turning red, the whiskers marks growing thicker. Finishing the last of the hand signs he plunges his hands on the inscriptions before him. The world stops, or so it seams.

The second the hands touched the seals, a haze of fiery red chakra enveloped the boy and ran through the blood writings as if it was gun powder and charka, the fire. Splitting in two, equally through both larger circles. The energy then took two human shapes. One in each circle, both initially alike and then quickly shifting with differences. The height, the width, the size of their hair, hands, nose, etc. The clothes also change to accommodate the changes that the bodies took. The red energy surrounded the three human shapes, never lifting until the process ends. It eats all others colours, not allowing to see anything more than vague shape of what it hides. The figure that is Naruto is crouching with his hands on the floor, while the other two are lying down. The one to the right side of Naruto is the tallest, with wide shoulders, and appears to be very manly, like a fifteen year old boy. The one on the left side is smaller, slimmer, with long hair and although it looks feminine, it looks too masculine to be so. When the ritual is ending, the seals vanishing from the floor, the new human figures becoming completely solid, suddenly a second wave of red chakra rush out. This time the chakra seemed intent to possess the others. In show of great will Naruto removes his hands form the seals and forces the evil energy back. All this happened in the space of a second.

Naruto stumbled down on his ass, meeting the hard ground for the second time that day. Muttering curses in between pants. He knew it was a dangerous gamble to use the fox chakra. He knew it and yet he carried on. The bastard fox knew that it could not take over Naruto. One, the seal did not permit it. Two, the genin had a will of fire. But the two figures that were laying in front of them was another tale. They were the vessel for voices that the blond brat had melded in his mind. And was Kyuubi not also part of the mind of his host? Yes, it could more easily have one of them as its body. But its living jail had thwarted its escape with his will power alone. That annoying excuse of a hairless monkey had taken the great demon's chance for freedom once again. While a very pissed nine tailed kitsune was ranting about humans and blonds and the like; the jailer was staring at his hard work, breathing arduously.

"Did it work?"

The desperate whisper leaves the blond lips, as his eyes search for a subtle proof that the jsuto did. He scans the two people in front of him for signs of life. The two males were the opposite of each other in looks, as well as in personality as Naruto knew. To his left was a ten year old Shiro-chan, long white hair pulled in a high tail, three white whisker marks on his left cheek, creamy skin, androgenic features, and feminine clothes. To his right was Beni-aniki, in all his manly self, with his orange red hair, tanned skin, three ragged red whiskers on the right side of his face, and normal guy clothes. But were they really there? Were the minds really there? Were they really Shiro-chan and Beni-aniki? Naruto waited for them to talk, to wake up, to do anything. Time seamed to stretch, and still the prone figures did nothing. Had he failed?

"It didn't work, did it?"

Naruto asked no one. Tears began to pool in his blue eyes, threatening to fall. A hopeless sob left his mouth without consent, as tear streaked down his cheeks. His fists slam into the floorboards in anger. Over and over again. Frustration tears fall on and a mixture of a cry and giggle escape from the boy.

"Oi! Some people are trying to sleep here, otouto!"

A husky voice says in volume a bit above a whisper. Kind grey eyes staring at the crying boy. Slowly in stiff motion, the red-head sits up massaging his sore muscles. He felt like he had been run over by the Uchida fangirls, Itachi's AND Sasuke's. And let me tell you it's not a very nice feeling. The fact that he could feel his body at all was weird. Since when did he have a body? A look of dread fills the grey eyes making them silver in colour. Rage paints the face of Beni, as the mixture of fear and anger focus on the frozen blond. But Naruto does not care, as he suddenly tackles the red-head in a tight hug, crying in happiness.

"Anikiii! You're ok! You're real! You are really here! You're real… you're real…"

"NARUTO, what did you do?"

The enraged command, stopped Naruto's rambling. Daring to glance up to his brother light grey eyes, and gulping in apprehension. There might be something he had neglected to think about. Like the reactions of his siblings to his little surprise. Releasing the older looking boy and scratching his head in embracement, an impish grin grew on his double whiskered face. Beni, however, crossed his arms and demanded a good answer with his glaring eyes.

"Well… it worked, didn't it? And there were no accidents, so it's cool."

"You could have died! The fox could have taken over and killed you! And that's all you have to say in your defence?! We could have died and left you! Naruto!"

"…bunny… come back … RAMEN ATTACK! …Sakura-teme…"

Shiro-chan was sleep talking as he rolled over and hugs Naruto body as if he was a teddy bear. Both Beni and Naruto sweatdrop at the silliness of the situation. The older brother shakes his head in amusement while middle one has an expression of helplessness as the younger embraces closer his brother, curling around him. Yep, Shiro-chan was also here alright. The blond face becomes more sober and his blue eyes do not hide the longing and sadness he feels. In a subdued tone he answers.

"Yeah it could have happen… but it didn't. And now the two of you are as real as me or anyone. We're together. Please don't be mad Beni-aniki. I just wanted…"

"I am not mad."

"You're not? Well you looked pretty pissed a moment ago."

"Yeah, that's because I was worried. You are such a troublemaker otouto."

Beni-aniki ruffles his brother's yellow spiky hair, making it messier. The long faces both sported disappear for a loving smirk on Beni, and a happy grin on Naruto. Then Naruto yawns and clutches his head. Hello killer headache! Worried the older boy grasps the pained boy by the shoulders, dark grey eyes becoming silver again.

"I am just tired! And I have this humongous headache."

Understanding, Beni-aniki pulls the younger boy to his lap, and softly pets his hair making him sleepy. Soon enough Naruto is the land of dreams. Yawning also, the oldest of the three curls around the other two and returns to sleep. They looked like three kittens coiled together asleep, or three babies foxes. Although it was early morning, they slept on until the following day too.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Meanwhile, the kage no bushin left on the apartment was in an interesting situation. His whole day had been pretty boring, sleep, eat twelve ramen cups, read some old magazines, sleep, you get the picture. Then about eight in the evening, team seven comes for a visit. Kakashi-sensei brings a basket with fruit. He is smiling, or at least the clone thinks he is smiling underneath his mask. That was too odd. The funny thing were his team mates.

No, Sasuke-teme is not wearing a dress or pink boots. Sakura-chan is not asking him on a date, but he could dream on. No, they were all dirty and bruised, their clothes were torn, and their hairs were huh… different. Sakura-chan's pink hair was not pink anymore. It looked aqua-green, and was very oily. Sasuke's was orange. Yes, orange like Naruto jumpsuit. No, that was not even the best part. The best part was that they were bonded together on their feet and hands, and not even Sakura-chan looked happy about it. Each also had a huge rock placed on their backs.

"Why are you guys like that?"

While Kakashi smiled, closing his eye as an answer. His two team mates glared at him with killer intent, too tired to answer any other way. And then they promptly passed out in his living room. Leaving a giggling insane jounin with a confused blond bimbo.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Beni:** deep red; crimson;

**Shiro:** white;

**Sensei: **respectful way of addressing to one's teacher, or master;

**Sugokunai:** cool;

**Baka:** jerk; stupid;

**(O)Niisan:** cute form of saying elder brother;

**Aniki: **one's senior; elder brother;

**Otouto:** younger brother;

**Nakanoani:** middle brother;

**Chan:** cute way of addressing girls, little kids, and family;

**Teme:** rude way of saying you; bastard;

**Kun:** polite way of addressing people with some intimacy, usually for boys;

**San:** polite form of addressing people without familiarity, or with respect;

**Kitsune:** fox;

**Next chapter:_ Meet the Uzumaki_**


End file.
